Here in Afica
by JigDancer
Summary: Kagome volunteer's in a foundation to help villages around the world, her destination, Africa. Though the trip turns out to be more beneficial then she expected. This village also seems to be in more in trouble then expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

5:00am

Alarm turns on playing some random station, with a song that has been over played. Sounds muffled. Answer; head under pillow. Lifting what feels to be a 5 million pound head from under the pillow to look at the time. Sees it and groans quiet gruffly. Yelling? Answer; mother. About what? Answer; do I really care this early in the morning? Answer,

"No." head back under the pillow.

Clicking? Doorknob. Walking? Mom hovering over my bed.

"Kagome Higurashi, wake up you have chores to do."

Cold? Blankets? At the other end of the bed…damn.

"Kagome I mean now."

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going."

Door clicks closed. Mom gone. Time

5:02am

This was a normal thing that occurred almost every morning. I would have to wake up earlier then I needed to, to do chores. It sucked but I got use to it, doing it for 17 years of my life kinda helped. I took one good roll falling on my floor, landing gracefully on my face. That by the way takes talent. So crawling over to my door, and then having to stand up to open the door. By the way damn my arms for not being long enough to reach the doorknob. So I retorted to dragging my feet, but that stop as soon as I stubbed my toe on bathroom door corner. Another talented moment by the amazing Kagome Higurashi. So after taking a nice luke warm shower I was a bit more awake. Waking back to her room she but on her underwear and then a pair of jeans and a red tank top. Running down the stairs hair still dripping wet, hitting the middle of her back; she made her way towards the table and grabbed a piece of toast and a glass of apple juice finishing it in under a minuet.

"Wow I never knew I had such a talented sister." Souta, her younger brother said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You know it." She said and playfully gave him a noogie. Walking outside she felt the cool crisp air hit her skin; it was pleasant, cool but warm. Fall was coming meaning she would be leaving to Africa soon. Last year she entered her name into a 'Kids around the world' volunteer group, where you would be able to help villages around the world, by staying with a village or town around the world and help with things such as building homes, schools, water wells and etc. this program goes on for around 3 months. So in the end Kagome was chosen to go. Joining her was also her friend Sango who entered along with her. She and Sango had been best friends since childhood, and it didn't seem to be changing anytime soon.

Kagome went towards the shed and grabbed a broom. Usually this was her grandpa's job but he was on an important business trip that he had to attend. So he would unfortunately have to miss Kagome's departure. Kagome didn't mind though because they already had a little going away party for her, so she was fine with it.

As the morning continued Kagome finished her chorus, such as over feeding her rather plump cat, Bouyo. Man did she love her lazy, fat cat. She walked inside the house once more and snatched her backpack from beside the door. Though she was leaving to Africa and really didn't need to go to school besides the random meetings that were required to go to. Kagome still went. She had always been an over achiever, but really didn't seem the type. When ever she got an almost perfect score on her test or homework she just acted indifferent to it. So she went to school hoping that it will take her mind off having to still wait 6 more days till she left.

School went by pretty fast though Kagome was a little bored not having Sango around. Sango was a girl that if you had a choice of not going somewhere you didn't have to then she wouldn't. That's why her and Sango got together so splendid was because they where almost completely opposite, but don't get Sango wrong or anything she wasn't a yankee or anything. She still went to school everyday, grudgingly might I add, but still went and got good grades. Sango was a fighter and Kagome was a protector is how there friendship was.

The six days of boring meetings and stupid school related stuff was finally over with. It was finally departure day and Kagome didn't get a wink of sleep the night before, to excited about the trip to come. She had been packing all yesterday and the day before that, trying not to over pack, while keeping the essentials. It was a very difficult process, because she knew there wouldn't be electricity so anything she brought that needed it she would have to bring extra batteries. And clothes that she liked but could stand the type of stuff she would be doing there. It was hard. So here Kagome sat face first in her oatmeal, trying to get sleep without drowning. It wasn't going to well. Kagome's mother was tying really hard not to burst out crying, because she really didn't like the idea of her baby girl growing up. Sota on the other hand kept asking her when she was going, and to bring him something cool back, typical little brothers. There was a knock on the door and Sota ran to the door, opening it by the second knock.

"Time!" Sota asked yelling towards the kitchen.

"Fitshfg sacan" Kagome blew bubbles in her oatmeal.

"Kagome lift your head out of the oatmeal its time to go." Sango said entering the kitchen with one huge suitcase.

"11 seconds." Kagome replied to Sota, wiping the oatmeal off her face with a cloth, Sota did a triumphant "boo yeah" to himself as he found out his latest running-as-fast-as-you-can-to-the-door time. "I'm ready Sango lets get going." She said walking over to the door to pick up her own suitcase. Kagome's mom already in the car waiting for them.

"Bye Kagome, talk to you soon" Sota said giving his sister a big hug before she left, while in return she gave him a noogie and told him to be good for mom.

As they walked down the huge stairs that lead to the street from the shrine, hauling there huge ass suitcases, Kagome had a question on her mind.

"Hey Sango, is it just our school that's participating or are there others?"

"I don't know I didn't go to any of the classes. Didn't they say anything about that in the meetings?" Sango asked.

"No they didn't, I wonder." Kagome said stopping behind the car to put there bags in the trunk.

"I guess well just have to see when we get there." Sango replied. "Oh and Kagome."

"Yeah?" Kagome asked looking at her friend as she closed the trunk, swearing that the back of the car looked lower then usual.

"Shot gun!!" Sango laughed running to the front opening the door and sliding in to the front seat.

"Hey no fair I had to close the trunk!" Kagome complained getting into the car.

A couple hours later.

Both Sango and Kagome sat comfortably on the plane which had already taken off, well as comfortable as they could considering, one crying enfant, three snoring people, and one being a hippo demon, what a loud demon by the way. The two girls met up with two other students that were coming one a Fox demon named Shippou, and the other Kirara who was a feline demon. The two were a year younger then Kagome and Sango, but pretty mature. Kagome knew the two from the meetings that she attended at school for the program, this was a very small program in there school considering they were the only ones going. Though they weren't the only ones going, others schools would be attending as well from all over Japan, which was a comforting, thought. Kagome's mother by the way made a huge sobbing scene that almost all of Japan saw, killing Kagome out of embarrassment, after what seem to be hours of trying to peal her mom off of her, they left.

Kagome turned to Sango placing one ear bud in her ear, and holding the other in her hand.

"Hey Sango, I'm going to catch some rest, since I didn't get any last night. Can you wake me up when we get there? Unless I wake up before that is." Kagome asked.

"Yeah sure, I will." Sango replied going back to the magazine she was reading.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled, putting the other ear bud in her ear, and pressing play on her music player.

So alas the long trip began. Well for Kagome alas the catch up sleep began.

"Kagome wake up!" Sango shook her friend rapidly.

"What? Huh? What's happening?" Kagome asked feeling like only a couple of minuets went by.

"Kagome we've landed." Sango said starting to stand up.

…don't you just hate that feeling like you just fell asleep but you wake up and time just flew by.

So taking the ear buds that seemed to have imbedded into her head out, she followed Sango out of the plane. Once they made it though all the check troughs and stops they were outside of the airport. When they first left the safe air-conditioned airport it was like walking into a huge wall of heat. Sweat already started to pour from there pores. Thank all above for H2O.

"Hey Kagome! Over here!" the red headed fox demon waved over to Kirara and himself. Grabbing there luggage that was rolling with behind them, Kagome and Sango caught up with them.

"This cab is going to take us to the village that we were assigned to. He says that the trip is only an hour out of town." Shippou informed the two, while Kirara nodded her head in agreement her short blonde, black low lights bobbed with her. She was a pretty girl a little shorter then Kagome and Sango, and by the looks of it a shy girl. Though she seemed quite comfortable talking with Shippou, whispered something into his ears in youkai tongue. He nodded.

"Kirara says that well have to share the cab because it makes more sense if we stay together then getting lost out here." Shippou smiled.

"That sounds like a great plan, but how are we going to out all our stuff in one trunk." Sango said hinting at the four suitcases and three side bags.

"Uhhh…"

Half of an hour later of puzzle piecing everything into the cab, which ended up with two suitcases in the trunk with two of the bags, one suitcase on the roof of the car, and the last bag on the floor.

"Wow that took a lot of work." Kagome said looking satisfied all finished, wiping the sweat off her forehead, she was boiling this type of heat was completely new to her.

"Jeez why do you girls need so much stuff?" Shippou commented under his breath which ended with three glares. "Uh...time to go." He said rushing into the front seat.

Following Shippou's lead the three girls slide into the backseat, Kirara in the middle and Kagome and Sango on either side of her. Kagome sighed and looked out the window as the driver started up the engine.

She watched the scenery go by from the small town that was considered the city, fly by. It was soon followed by the red/orange rocky and dirt path, the random bush, and or tree that were far in the background. Small hills or mountains in the background the random African mammal came and went. It was a silent ride; the hour seemed forever, until…

"Look ahead the village!" Shippou said excitingly pointing out to the road ahead.

Kagome and Sango squinted, all the saw was more dirt and bushes. Kirara smiled lightly at Shippou more then at the upcoming village. By the way damn demon eyes, and there heightened senses. After another 15 minuets Kagome and Sango were able to see what looked to be a group of trees resting together. Though it looked very small from where they were.

As they got closer to the upcoming village it looked a little more in detail. It was surrounded by trees that only provided little shade. There were small mud huts, with straw roofs, that would barely hold up even against a light breeze. The huts where all circling a big fire pit in the middle of the villages center, there where also a couple of open spaces around the village where bases of other buildings where beginning to be put up. There was also one hut that was bigger then all of the other huts, it seemed to be more sturdy then the other.

The cab pulled up to the trees that started the village. Kagome got out of the car and staggered a bit the heat hit her hard, going from an a/c cab to this heat was a lot to handle.

"Kagome are you alright you don't look so well." Sango turned to her friend seeing her stumble.

"I fine Sango just a bit hot is all." She tried to look as happy as ever, though her eyes were trying to keep focus on the brunette.

Before Sango could ask her if she wanted to sit down, the group spotted a woman who was carrying a water jug over her head, and as soon as the woman saw Kagome walk out of the cab, the water jug dropped to the ground, water sinking into the thirsty dirt, and she ran into the biggest hut. Kagome gave Sango a puzzling look, who in return gave a shrug and started to un pack the cab.

Just after the four pulled everything out of the cab a man walking out with purple robes and black hair walked towards them. Right behind him was a man in baggy jeans and a white wife beater, he had exceptionally long, silver hair. Both men stood in front of the group, the man in purple spoke first.

"Welcome new comers, welcome to my village. My name is Naraku." He said with open arms, but in his eyes held a cold glaze. "And I am the village's mayor."

All four bowed respectfully. Kagome took a glance at his blood red eyes, smirking lustfully at her. She shivered and looked towards the ground.

"I hope I can make your stay as comfortable as possible," he glanced at Kagome for a brief second again. "But I must leave to attend to some business. Sesshomaru if you may." He spun on his heel and left towards the bigger hut.

The man with silver hair looked at the group. He was quite a good looking man, but seemed more of a business man, he also held sharp golden eyes, and from what Kagome could sense he was a dog demon and a hell of a strong one at that. Shippou laughed nervously as the man stood there for awhile not saying anything.

"Well umm." Shippou was cut off.

"As you know my name is Sesshomaru and I am the leader of this foundation." His tongue was sharp and precise, yet his eyes were softer. "You will wake at 5am sharp, bath and be ready for breakfast by 5:30, and then daily plans will be told while you eat. Lunch is at 12 exact and then back to work. When 6 comes it is dinner and quick wash up before bed, which is at 6:30. Any complainants?" at this you could almost see his lips smirk, most likely at how are faces where in utter and complete shock. This was going to be one long three months.

"Umm where will we be sleeping?" Kirara asked in her normal soft voice.

"There are two huts, one holds up to 5-6 people in one. These huts are close to the main construction sites. Now if there are no more unnecessary questions please follow me." He took a quick glance at all of us and his eyes took a little longer glance at Kagome, and it seemed that his nosed sniffed in her direction, his head turning back to the direction they were headed.

'Why the hell does everyone here seem so interested in me?' Kagome thought to her self. Ignoring it, she walked with the others as the volunteer leader, Sesshomaru showed them around the village. Kagome slowly fell behind the group, her head spinning a bit she felt like fainting. She watched the rest of the group follow Sesshomaru, but she stopped to look at some of the huts that were going to be there sleeping corroders. The structures of the huts were a bit more advanced then the other huts that the villagers owned. The huts had glass windows, screen doors, and proper roofing.

"That's not too bad at all." Kagome said taking an interest. "I wonder how the inside is, I bet it cooler in there to." The group tour being completely forgotten.

Opening the screen door, Kagome walked into the dimly lit room. 5 cots were placed in the room all facing each other, white sheets and green mattresses. In front of the beds were big storage boxes, to obviously but all your clothes and such there. The floor was done in wood, comforting but well-used. Kagome made it over to one of the cots furthest in the room she dumped her suitcase on the box in front of the cots. She put the back of her knees on the side of the bed and fell backwards on to the cot.

"Oomph." The cot huffed out.

"What the?" Kagome asked flipping over to face the mattress, well maybe not the mattress.

"Who the hell are you?" a boy flipped over staring straight at Kagome.

Kagome went officially brain dead. Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared dumbly into amber eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light. Kagome finally relived the position she had gotten her self into. Here lay a god on his back as he was prompt up by his elbows to hold him in an upward position. While she laid hands on his chest, which was by the way as bare as the day he was born and as her eyes looked to where her hands were she almost lost the drool that was hanging from the corner of her mouth. She looked back up to his face and was surprised to see a smirk on his beautiful face, making her blush automatically. He lifted his one arm towards her face and lightly brushed it near her mouth, where a bit of drool had slipped.

"Your beautiful, and you smell even better." His eyes were tinted red as he leaned his head to her jaw line, giving a petal soft kiss.

The shock that went throw Kagome at that moment was enough to wake her up from her trance. She pulled back slightly from his face, blushing like mad. Something about him spellbound her, she didn't know him at all but she wanted to, maybe it was the way his eyes looked at her or the way her body reacted to his warm skin, or maybe even that smirk that made her weak at the knees.

"Kagome." Her lips moved on there own.

"Huh." Was his smart response, his head leaned to the side, in a confused expression. That's when Kagome noticed a movement above his head.

"You're a hanyou." It wasn't a question but more of a statement. She said looking towards two white dog ears on top of his head.

"You're a miko." He responded slowly lifting his hands to either side of her hips, which she 'epped' at when his nails tickled over her skin.

"Yes and if you don't move your hands right this instance you'll just find out how powerful this miko is." She warned.

He lifted one hand to one of her cheeks and cupped it, but then the smirk faded into a frown. "You're burning up are you ok?"

Kagome shook her head, feeling a bit in a haze. "I'm fine; now tell me your name."

"Inuyasha." He said with a toothy smile that made her lose her train of thought. "Feisty, that's how I like them." He rubbed his one thumb in a circular motion, making her shiver slightly in contentment.

Kagome gave him one of her own smiles, which made him stop dead in any motion, including breathing. "Cocky aren't we." She smiled again as she watched him watch her move her hands up towards his ears, he flinched away at first but then slowly let her pet his appendages. Kagome was in complete fascination as this man named Inuyasha closed his eyes and began to growl, making her chest that was laying on his own vibrate. His arms snaked themselves completely around Kagome and he whispered in such a hush voice that Kagome had to strain her ears to hear it.

"Guess what?"

Kagome looked into his eyes still tinted red. "What?"

"You're my mate."

Now it was Kagome's turn for a smart answer. "Huh."

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing?" A voice came from the entrance of the hut.

Kagome could here the boy under her groan, which made her snicker lightly. If he was enjoying this as much as she was she knew why he was groaning. But when that thought hit Kagome it seemed that she finally gained her conscious back, and jumped off the cot, a little to fast making her stumble holding on to her head. Though it seemed that the instant she did this her wrist was suddenly pulled lightly. She looked down at the amber eyed boy, his eyes were pleading and concerning, as if saying please don't go. She was confused; her mind was going in over drive; her vision was starting to blur and it was hard to keep her eyes on the pleading amber ones.

'Who is he? Why are we so comfortable together? Why do I feel guilty at the thought of leaving him? Why do I feel like I need him?' then Kagome thought for a second. "Just a sec…Mate!" and with that Kagome's mind shoot down, and everything went black.

But before completely falling out of conscious her ears caught the distant call of her name.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kagome groaned lifting her head from the pillow, the cold cloth that seemed to keep her fever down slip from her forehead. She looked around to where she was, the room was plain white with a couple of cabinets with a red cross on them, including three more cots in the room. She sat up, placing her feet on the floor, but before she could stand up someone walked through the mat door. Kagome turned her head over to the new arrival. It was a woman, an elderly woman, who had somewhat of a slouched back.

"So you've awaken that is good to see. But stay down my child you seem to have had heat stroke." Kagome laid back down on the white sheet cot. She watched the old woman walk over to a table, and pick up an object, and then walked over to Kagome.

"Here child drink this, you are dehydrated." Kagome took the bowl that was in the woman's wrinkled old hands. Kagome was surprised at how thirsty she actually was. The old women laughed at how 'dainty' Kagome drank the water.

"You must feel a bit better, eh?" the women asked.

"Yes very much, thank you umm…" Kagome paused; she never learnt the name of the women.

"Keade." She smiled. "But since you've seemed to have restored your health, I will let your friend come talk to you, if you're up to it?" She asked still concerned.

"No I feeling much better I'm pretty sure I can handle Sango's billion questions." Kagome smiled back.

"Alright child, but just while you're here make sure to drink lots of water; Africa's temperatures are very different from Japans. Also sit down if you feel light headed or come see me alright." Kagome nodded, and Keade smiled back, just as she was at the entrance of the door, she faced Kagome. "Oh and Kagome, you better thank Inuyasha he was the one who ran over here with you in his arms. He was really concerned though I doubt he'd ever say." And with that she left.

Kagome's mouth suddenly went slack. 'I totally forgot what I was doing before I came here…did I really do that with a guy I didn't even know? And he's half demon to, not that I don't mind.' Pause. 'Ah Kagome get a hold of your self, it wasn't anything I was delusional and not in my right mind. But still, it felt so natural and right.' Her thoughts were interrupted as a flash of pink and brown was in front of her bed in a second.

"Kagome! I was so worried, I didn't know where you were and then I heard you were in the infirmary hut. God you need to stop worrying me and if it wasn't for Inuyasha who was there you would still be down for the count." Sango said pointing to the white haired man who stood in the room next to seven other people, two that she already knew.

Inuyasha turned his head towards her and his golden eyes flashed a concerned but relived look.

"We're very glad that you have recovered fully and quickly Kagome." The voice was familiar she had heard it once before. A man with short brown hair tied in a low pony tail walked out from Inuyasha, looking only to be 17-18. "Inuyasha was greatly concerned about you; I bet if I didn't come in before you fainted Inuyasha was going to go in hysterics." Suddenly the man was elbowed sharply in the chest by Inuyasha.

"Shut it Miroku, I wouldn't have and you know it." He grunted out and crossed his arms in a defense fashion.

Kagome giggled at his antics. He was childish but yet in away mature. Kagome notice Inuyasha turn his head to the side to hide his slight redness in the cheeks.

"Oh crap, sorry Kagome I need to introduce you to everyone." Sango said standing up from her kneeling position next to the bed. "Alright as you know there is Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippou, and the guy who just got elbowed is Miroku. Then we have Kagura, and Kanna, their sisters by the way." She said pointing to a taller brunette with red eyes, then to a shorter girl with white hair and eyes. "And then as you know Sesshomaru, oh and his Inuyasha's brother."

"Half brother." Sesshomaru stated, Sango shrugged. "Well if were done with this everyone get ready for bed, tomorrow we are starting are work."

"I'll see you tomorrow ok, you get some rest ok." Sango said smiling down at Kagome.

"I will Sango, thank you." Kagome smiled back, giving her friend a pat on the hand.

Everyone nodded and headed out of the room last to leave was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha your staying here tonight, since you've so far had the need to take care of her." Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest. "You take care of her got it, and if what you told me was correct then she's the one." He whispered low enough for only Inuyasha to catch, and with that he turned and left the room.

Inuyasha sighed and turned to the girl resting on the bed. She looked at him in a puzzled expression.

"Umm ok so, this is a bit odd isn't it" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Yeah just a little." Inuyasha replied scratching the back of his head.

"Umm Inuyasha?" Kagome asked twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked in a harsher tone then he meant to.

"Never mind, its nothing." She huffed in frustration. She lied back down her back facing him, she pulled the covers over her shoulders and so that they hit just under her chin. She heard Inuyasha sigh then ruffle around the room for a bit. She heard the dripping of water and felt a cool cloth pressed against her head. She brought one of her hands out from the comfort of the covers and placed her hand on where the cloth was, unintentionally touching his callused hand. A warm sensation ran down her arm all the way to her toes. She gasped slightly his thumb rubbed the back of her hand gently before removing its self from the cloth.

Kagome listen to Inuyasha as he jumped onto one of the other cots that were in the room, and listened till he had settled in. Kagome finally decided to relax, but not fall asleep seeing as she could stop thinking of the hanyou that was only one cot away from her.

"Hey umm Kagome?" Kagome went deathly silent pretending to have fallen asleep.

"Goodnight."

Kagome smiled softly. A few seconds later she thought Inuyasha had given up waiting for a response from her.

"'Night." She whispered, and she could have sworn she heard him relax a bit.

* * *

**TBC**

Gopher


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Kagome. Kagome wake up." A deep voice brought Kagome out of her slumber. Kagome groaned and tried to roll back over and fall back to sleep. "Wench wake up." The voice said in a harsher voice then the first.

"What time is it?" her response was slowly sitting up rubbing her eyes. She opened her eyes to find the hanyou staring down at her. His golden eyes looked at her with such interest; his long hair that was usually down whenever she saw him was pulled into a low pony tail.

"Its seven thirty, Sesshomaru said that you should get a bit more rest today and if you feel better tomorrow you can help work, they're starting on the school today." He said sitting at the end of the bed.

"So why aren't you helping out?" Kagome asked.

"Because Sesshomaru wants me to watch over you, the old hag had to go to the city and grab some medical supplies." He replied.

"Oh okay." Kagome said looking down.

Awkward silence.

"Damn screw this." Inuyasha said under his breath, scratching the back of his neck. "Ok so I kind a think we had a bad start. You probably think I'm some horn dog or something, and I don't want this to be so damn awkward, so do you want to just start over?" Inuyasha said staring straight at Kagome.

Pause.

Laughter was all that you could hear throughout the hut. Inuyasha just stared at her like she had just gone nuts.

After her laugh attack ended Kagome looked at him with a huge smile on her lips.

"A horn dog eh?" she giggled again. He looked at her and smiled a genuine smile. Kagome's smile turned into a gaze, that smile was the most stunning smile she had ever seen. She wondered if he smiled like that often.

She returned the smile and stuck out her hand.

"Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you."

Inuyasha looked at her hand then back at her face with one eyebrow raised. But then clasped her hand, but he didn't shake. He brought the back of her hand up to his mouth and placed a delicate kiss on it.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, and the pleasure is all mine." He gave a playful wink. "Now my dear I do believe we should get on our way to feed you, how does that sound?" standing beside the bed still holding her hand.

"That sounds splendid." She replied in a fake English accent, and she gladly accepted his hand to help her out of bed.

She was still a bit shaky from the heat stoke but she was glad that nothing was spinning any more. The two made there way to the "mess hall" as it was dubbed. An average sized hut that had two long tables beside each other and in the back a cooking corner, with a small food storage next to a table.

Inuyasha brought a chair out for Kagome and she sat down, smiling in gratitude. Then Inuyasha walked over to the corner with all the cooking supplies, and smirked playfully.

"Well since the cooks seem to be on there break I will be your cook for this morning. And since are menu is very limited, shall I cook you up the surprise of the day?" Inuyasha asked lightheartedly pulling out some pots and pans, afterwards grabbing some food from the storage.

"That sounds just wonderful, chef." She laughed. She sat and watched as he added ingredients and threw them into the pan which was burning under a clay stove. She watched every movement done from cracking a couple eggs against a bowl to his eyebrows which would go inwards in concentration while he flipped the food in the pan. She saw him glance at her and she quickly averted her eyes, blushing at the fact that she had been staring a little too intensely.

"Voila."

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha who was smiling down at her, his eyes kept her own in a trance, her heart missing one to many beats.

"Now I know it's not restaurant worthy but it still tastes good I promise." He said sitting across from her. Kagome finally seemed to control her eyes again and looked down in front of her where a plate with a golden egg omelet with red and green peppers and ham, sat in front of her, with a glass of milk. It looked delicious, she picked up the fork next to the plate and broke a bit of the omelet off she placed it in her mouth and chewed. Inuyasha had his head turned but his stare didn't leave her face, well to be more precise her eyes.

Kagome looked completely shocked. "This is the best omelet I have ever had." She stated, taking another bite.

Inuyasha began to laugh at her. "You've only had one bite, you can't say that."

Kagome looked at him with a frown lying on her face, "I can too. I've had many omelets in my life and this one beats them all." She said almost stuffing the rest of the omelet in her mouth.

"Alright, alright whatever you say." He said in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm serious, this is the best omelet ever." She said pointing at him with her fork with some of the omelet on it.

Inuyasha gave her look then looked down at the fork. He leaned forward and bit the rest of the egg off of it. Then sat back and chewed on it.

"Well it is pretty damn good if you don't mind me saying so."

"Urgh, men! Always fishing for a compliment." she grunted out but still holding a smile.

Kagome finished her omelet off, mumbling about dog germs whenever she took the fork out of her mouth. Inuyasha only found this amusing.

"Hey Kagome?" he asked, as she was drinking her milk.

"Mmmm?" she responded back, trying to drink at the same time.

"How come you decided to come here? It's just that to me it doesn't seem like you're the type of girl too be in a situation like this." Inuyasha asked propping his one elbow on to the table and laying his head on his hand.

"Really I don't seem like the type of girl, hey? What type of girl do you think I am?" Kagome asked suspiciously, giving him a bit of a glare.

"Well no… that's not what I… it's just…I can explain…I" Inuyasha stammered back. He was looking a little nervous.

Kagome gave out a laugh. "I was kidding you know." The relief on Inuyasha's face was priceless. "No I know what your thinking what is a pretty girl doing out here, right?" Inuyasha gave a slow nod.

"Not many people can see past themselves and that's kind of why I did it. People always seem to think that because you have a pretty face you don't have to worry about anything but yourself. And I was sick of it. So I took action and took a step to trying to help others, to step out of the box of comfort and help people who are less fortunate then we are." Kagome took a deep breath; no one had asked her why she was doing this. Kagome felt egged on to tell Inuyasha he seemed so intrigued when she was talking not taking his eyes off of her.

"So yeah, that's why I came. What about you, why did you come?" Kagome asked.

"Well after hearing you, I don't think you'll want to hear why I came." He gave a short laugh that sounded more like a snort. Kagome just stared at him, waiting. "Urgh fine, fine, I was dragged here by my brother; he said I needed to get out of the house."

Kagome looked at him, and then made a face that clearly said I'm holding in this laugh to be nice.

"And it wasn't any better when my father and mother encouraged it. I swear there are claw marks running down the hard wood floor, from my bed to the door." inuyasha said and when he finally looked at Kagome's face he could see the bundle of laugher that wanted to get out.

"Kagome please breathe your going a little red in the face." That was it Kagome started laughing, tears and all.

Inuyasha swore that he was having the hardest time keeping his eyes off hers, her beauty, her personality, even the small dimple on her left cheek made him just admire.

Kagome looked at him; he was just staring at her. Not one emotion, deep in thought almost.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" she asked automatically touching her cheek.

"Uh what? Oh sorry. No, its nothing, and your face is perfect." Kagome face blushed automatically but before she parted her lips, Inuyasha's expression changed quickly. "Uh what I mean is, let me grab that for you." He stood up quickly grabbing Kagome's empty plate and glass, walking over to the sink and rinsing it off.

Kagome looked towards the back of Inuyasha, she was astonished by him, by every stupid little thing he did. There had always been guys complimenting her, showering her with un-necessary gifts, she'd always been grateful, accepting them; but denying their intentions. But the second this boy even smiled at her, she couldn't help but think that she was jumping off a cliff, just waiting for herself to hit reality again.

"Kagome do you want to check out the school?" Inuyasha asked leaning on the table staring straight at her.

Nope she was still in the air.

"Yeah I'd like that." She smiled and stood up. The two walked outside the hut, Inuyasha opening the door for her. The second she stepped out the door she bumped into something hard. Falling backwards, luckily Inuyasha caught her in time.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Kagome said looking up. "Oh."

"Why hello there Kagome, how are we this morning?" It was Naraku.

"I'm doing good, thank you." Kagome said shivering, as if a cold chill went right through her, from his intense stare. She was really glad that Inuyasha was holding on to her, her comfort right that moment lead with him.

Inuyasha glared at him, he was staring at Kagome with a look like she was a piece of meat. And he didn't like the thought of this creep ogling up her. A small growl so low that only demons could hear emitted from his chest. The second he started Kagome instantly leaned more into his arms. A small smirk played on his lips, her reaction was so automatic, that it pleased him.

Naraku took his eyes off his eye candy, to look up at the one who interrupted his conversation. A low hiss was heard, but ended just as quickly.

He looked back at Kagome. "I'll be off now, we will talk another time." Naraku turned sharply and walked away. She did nothing but the tiniest nod.

Inuyasha turned Kagome in his arms. "Are you ok?"

Kagome shook off her last shiver and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Common let's get going." She said and began walking.

Inuyasha paused for a second and looked towards the direction Naraku exited.

'I'll talk to Sesshomaru about that.' He thought, and then ran after Kagome.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

'Stop staring, stop staring, just look away, common concentrate.'

"Miroku what are you doing back there! These things are heavy lets move!" Shippou yelled holding on to one end of the four long planks of wood.

"Uh…Er. Yes. Let us move these." Miroku said grabbing hold of another end, his eyes averting away from the object of his affection.

"Miroku what's a matter with you? You've been distracted all morning." Shippou asked walking over to the saws.

The group had started building the school, starting with the outer form, so far two of the four walls were outlined and up. Having demons really sped things up, as well as an uptight contractor who was on a tight schedule.

"It's nothing, my fox friend." Miroku said as convincingly as he could.

"Wow I don't even have to be demon to know your lying." Shippou took a pause to place the wood planks down near the saw.

"I'm not lying a man never lies." Miroku started taking a plank of wood and a saw and started cutting it in half, for the walls.

Shippou rolled his eyes and grabbed another plank grabbing a second hand saw and began on cutting that one in half. Shippou then side glanced at Miroku smirked and brought his eyes back to his work. "Sango looks nice in those shorts doesn't she?"

A loud screech pierced Shippou's eardrums, followed by a pop. Shippou quickly looked over, and took in the sight. A second later he burst out laughing. Their standing was a saw dust out line of Miroku's face. And to make Shippou's hysterics even worse he let one loud cough out, blowing out a cloud of sawdust. Miroku shook his head where most of the dust fell off, wiping the rest off with his shirt. He then grabbed a bottle of water, gurgled a mouth full and spat out the dust that was left in his mouth.

"Yes very funny Shippou, please don't choke on your own spit now." Miroku said, returning to his work.

"What are you talking about it was the funniest thing I've seen in my life!" Shippou laughing went down to almost nothing. "But you know you should go talk to her if you like her."

"Is it that noticeable that I find her attractive?" Miroku asked in defeat.

"Uh duh. You haven't been able to keep your eyes off her since you saw her first thing this morning, and don't you share a hut with her? God you must have stared at her while she slept." Shippou laughed jokingly.

"Well uh about that." Miroku looked nervous. "I kind of woke up a bit early just to watch her sleep before waking her up."

"You didn't! Miroku that is creepier then anything I've ever heard of." Shippou stared at him dumbfounded.

"It wasn't like that! But yes she wasn't too happy with me when I awakened her either." Miroku said holding a hand to his face.

(-)(-)(-) Early That Morning (-)(-)(-)

A light snore awoke Miroku; he had always been a light sleeper. He reached under his pillow and grabbed his watch it was 4:45 am; Sesshomaru would be coming around to wake everyone up in 15 mins. So he rolled over and planned to sleep the last 15, but then a light snore stopped him. He sat up and looked to his left, where the source of the snoring came from. A small smile played on Miroku's face. He stood up walking over to the cot next to his, he leaned over and his smile only grew.

Sango was fast asleep, lying flat on her back, mouth ajar, both hands above her head.

Now Miroku being, well Miroku, couldn't help but notice how beautiful this girl slept. He brought his hand up and lightly grazed the side of Sango's cheek with the back of his fingers. He has always been interested in women, and finds everyone unique, but for some reason when he first led eyes on her he couldn't help but be completely intrigued.

Trapped in his own thoughts was cut short by the women under his hand rolling to her side. Which he hadn't noticed that she was sleeping over the covers…in shorts, now Miroku was a man of course and most men could not pass up a chance like this. So the hand that was once on her cheek slowly made its way to a certain curve.

Now if Miroku was smart he would have left it as a touch and nothing more, but Miroku didn't seem to have this quality at 4:55 am.

Squeeze

Sango sat up faster then lightening, bug eyed, and no sign of sleep on her face.

"Umm…Good morning Sango."

Not even the most charming smile could stop the hurricane.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"No wonder Sango wasn't in a happy mood at breakfast; she was glaring daggers at you that if looks could kill you'd be the world's unluckiest dart bored." Shippou said.

"I couldn't help myself I was in a trance." Miroku stated.

"Have you even said sorry yet?" Shippou asked.

"She hasn't let me. I tried to but I was un-conscious by the first two hits." Miroku explained.

"Maybe you should try now, because it's been a couple of hours. She should have calmed down by now." Shippou affirmed.

"You are right, I should. Shippou can you take over for me, just for a bit?" Miroku asked standing up, brushing off his knees.

"Sure can do, go get um' tiger!" Shippou yelled out to Miroku's departing figure. "Man for a human he sure can be love blind." Shippou heard a soft snort behind him, he looked over and saw Kirara turn her head swiftly and walked promptly away. "Guess that makes two of us."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sango had been working hard ever since they got to the construction site, trying to keep her wind off killing a certain boy. Everyone around seem to have caught the hint of her want to be alone. It was also good because she could also think without interruption.

'Who does he think is?! Waking me up like that! At of all things to do! I thought he was a descent, well mannered…attractive, great smile, amazing hair guy. Man was I wrong…well on the first two at least.' The problem was as much as she tried to stay mad at him she couldn't; she was attracted to him. Ever since this morning she couldn't get her mind off of him, weather it was planning on how to kill him to how nice he was the day before.

"Stupid, stupid." Sango mumbled to her self.

She picked up hammer and put it so the head was in her pocket; she then picked up a nail and a wooden wedge for the top corner of the outlined wall.

"…Now how am I going to do this." She said holding the wood up in the corner with one hand and the nail with the other hand.

"Needs some help?"

Before Sango had time to turn around and see who it was, a warm body was pressed against her back. Her cheeks automatically blushed at the contact. She then felt a hand travel from her hip to her pocket with the hammer, and with one gentle tug it was out.

"Now hold it still."

"Miroku I can do this by myself you know." Sango tried as hard as she could to sound forceful. Let's just say that she was happy he was behind her cause she was blushing like mad.

"What's wrong with a little help."

His hand curled over her own hand that was holding the nail, making poor Sango turn even redder. He then raised his arm to the nail and started tapping in to the mood, which made him press his body a bit closer. Once the nail was fully in Miroku put the hammer back in her front pocket, but left his hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry for this morning, please don't be mad." Miroku whispered in her ear.

Sango's breath hitched, she then turned around in his arms.

"J-Just don't do that again, or else I won't think twice on killing you." She stuttered.

"Deal." He said.

"Uh Ahem." A voice behind them interrupted the deep tension between them. Kagura stood there with two bottles of water. Sango quickly pushed Miroku away, blushing like mad.

"Its not what it looks like!" Sango said as fast as she could.

"Whatever, it's not my business. These bottles are for you, Sesshomaru says we can't have anyone else fainting and since us demons can withstand the heat that means you two need to drink up." She threw one bottle to Sango and the other to Miroku.

"Thanks Kagura." Miroku thanked.

"Yeah whatever, but you should get back to your station boy cause Sesshomaru isn't one for slackers." Kagura stated before walking away.

"Yeah ok, I will." Miroku started walking away but gave a fleeting glance towards Sango.

Sango watched him walk away, until he was gone. She then looked left then right.

"Safe."

Victory dance! A couple jumps spins and giggles and it was out of her system. She then returned to work with a small smile on her lips.

The rest of the day went by quickly. After Sango and Miroku's little insistent Inuyasha and Kagome walked on to the site. Kagome left Inuyasha to keep Sango company. Sango worked, and Kagome helped as best she could without over exerting herself. Inuyasha wondered over to Miroku where he was made fun of for the morning incident. Where Inuyasha joined in on the construction, by lunch three walls where up. Once everyone took break for lunch and got back to work the group found that the fourth wall was going to be difficult. The ground seemed to be too uneven to support the wall. But by dinner they where able to get it up and stable. Everyone, including the demons who had to lift more heavy tools then usual, was exhausted and had a quick supper and went straight to there huts to get ready.

"Man I cannot wait to just close my eyes and sleep." Sango said jumping into her cot.

"If that last wall didn't cause a problem, today would have gone by a lot faster." Miroku agreed looking over towards Sango who just blushed and rolled over so her back was facing his cot.

"Well if you all are so tired, why don't you shut up and go to sleep." Inuyasha said already half asleep in his cot, which was located in front of Miroku's and next to Kagome's.

Kagome was sitting straight up on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor.

"Kagome are you ok? Aren't you going to lie down?" Sango asked glancing towards her best friend.

Kagome looked up towards Sango and quickly smiled. "Uh what? Oh yeah I'm fine." She then lied down straight on her back, and placed the blanket over her shoulders. Kagome stared straight up at the ceiling.

"Good night, guys." Sango yawned out before passing out.

"Sweet dreams." Miroku said, more towards Sango then the others.

"Yeah, night." Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha turned his head over to her where, he could tell something wasn't right. He watched her roll over to her side, and pulled the blankets closer in. He waited till he could hear even breathing both closing his concerned eyes shut for his own rest.

2:06am

Small shuffling sounds, followed by the soft creek of the screen door didn't go unnoticed by a certain hanyou. His eyes opened just long enough to watch a black shadow creep outside. As soon as the door clicked closed Inuyasha was up and out of his bed, he quickly grabbed a light zip up sweater and threw it on, not bothering to zip it up. He made his way to the door. His sensitive nose already picked up the scent of the person, but his curiosity wasn't answered.

He walked following the scent, until he hit the middle of the village center.

And there she was sitting on a log in front of the fire pit, staring straight up towards the sky. He then walked over towards her, smiling softly.

"You know it's not safe for a girl to be out in the dark by herself." Inuyasha said taking a seat next to her.

Kagome was started not hearing him came near her, she looked at him and he just stared up as well.

"Sorry did I wake you up, I tried to be as quiet as I could." She asked feeling bad for potentially waking him up.

"No, lets just say that no matter how quiet you try to be ill hear you." He said pointing to his ears, but not taking his eyes off the sky.

"Yeah I guess." There was a comforter silence. "I've never seen the stars so bright; living in the city really has it down falls."

"Yeah it's nice, but there not that great." Inuyasha said.

"What's more beautiful then bright stars?" Kagome asked staring at his face.

Inuyasha finally turned his eyes away from the stars and looked straight towards Kagome. Gave a small smile and turned his eyes back.

"Just trust me on it." Without even looking at her he knew she was blushing. "So how come you're not sleeping like everyone else?"

"Oh." Kagome turned her head down, and tucked her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Inuyasha watched her curl up and felt a throb of pain, he wanted so bad to hold her and tell her that it would be alright that he'd take her pain away from her, so she didn't have to hold it. Without noticing Inuyasha began growling deep within his chest, his demon side wanted so bad to take away her pain. His head slowly started pounding. Why wasn't he protecting her, why did he have the need to make her his, why wasn't she his. Inuyasha held the sides of his head. His blood was pumping faster; his body was losing control fast. His demon would soon take over.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Are you ok?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes with a red tint stared into her own eyes. She was holding on to his hands that were pressed against his templates. She was standing in front of him leaning in, just inches away.

"Inuyasha?" she asked skeptical that his eyes were tinted red.

Taking Kagome by surprise he grabbed both sides of her face with his hands and pulled her those few inches closer so that their lips touched. The surprise wore off quickly, her eyes closed shut, pleasure over swept her. It felt like a fire had just ignited in her stomach, but as fast as it started it ended to as soon.

Both faces pulled back, Kagome instantly noted that his eyes didn't hold any more red in them. He looked scared, worried, and afraid. Her eyes quickly saw this and made a move. She grabbed his one arm wrapping it around her waist, while she sat side ways in his lap. The only expression left on his face was confusion.

"Kagome I'm sor-" Inuyasha was silenced, by a single finger.

"I get home sick, only at night but I get home sick. I get it really bad; I can't even go to sleepovers, unless it's at Sango's. I usually just cry until it passes. But for some reason the second you came and just sat next to me I forgot about it. When I'm around you I feel at home. I don't know what it is about you bout it helps me. Please just for tonight hold me." Kagome said closing her eyes and leaning in to his chest.

"I will." Inuyasha replied putting his chin on the top of her head as she fell fast asleep.

* * *

**TBC**

Gopher-guts


End file.
